Nigel: The True Story
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Who is this he-person we call a character? Does he even exist? Why so? What is his true nature? Where did he come from? Read and find out. If you're a book reader, and criticize the movies, this story is for you. Co-written by a friend of mine. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Illegitimacy**

**Chapter 1: Nigel- The Truth**

_In 2005, Warner Brothers, with their infinite wisdom, created a fantasy/adventure film based on the novel by J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire came to be and thus the legend of Nigel began. _

_But who is this one we call a Hogwarts student? What is he? How did he come to be in the films and get more screen time than Lavender Brown, who was plenty more significant than the character Nigel stood to replace?_

_That's right. Nigel replaces one, Dennis Creevey, who couldn't make the films because his older brother Colin didn't wish to return. But Dennis, even Colin, has little to no screen time next to Nigel. Nigel has more screen time than Colin and the person whom he replaced, Dennis, put together._

_The unusual obsession between the directors and an insignificant character begs the question: 'Why?' Why be in the DA, replacing not only the Creevey brothers, but a whole host of others as well? Why have more speaking lines and screen-time than his counterparts of the books? After all this love, why skip him almost entirely in Movie 6. While it seems a welcome act for Nigel-haters, it is because the true story is unknown. Until now._

_Strange? Probably. This is the story of how Nigel came to be in the Wizarding world, and covers even his last name, that was thought to be truth until a conspiracy shaking two families surfaced and his _real _surname was exposed. This is the story behind the child, played by an actor who is actually the younger brother of Dudley's actor. Coincidence? I don't think so. What happened? _

Nigel always suspected. But he never thought his assumptions were right. But how could this be true? How could his mother deceive him like this? That was why it couldn't be true.

But the clues were obvious, even to a child such as him, Nigel. What other explanation were there? The red hair, the freckles, the hand-me-down robes and the second-hand books, and not to mention the eager smile that reminds one of a certain nonexistent student who should've been but never was, due to a lack of conscientious and thoughtful screenwriters who vied to create a new person instead of the original.

* * *

Molly had her suspicions, but she never admitted them to herself. She thought if she just ignored the obvious truth, it would go away. But the evidence was overwhelming.

The long nights away from home, the feigning late work and Ministry raids, and more apparent, his characteristic breathlessness when he arrived home. He must've been up to something. Something that she, Molly, wouldn't approve of. And she knew it. She knew, but never admitted to herself what he had been doing and why.

Molly had frequently questioned Arthur, and always received the same stuttering answer, "M-Ministry raids."

But no Wizarding Ministry conducted raids this often, even in times of war. Molly knew it, Arthur knew it, and Scrimgeour knew it.

* * *

Arthur always knew Molly would find out one day. He couldn't keep a secret for long, especially from his wife. He was always bad at keeping secrets. Time and time again, Molly would question him, and he'd cave after mere moments of pressure.

One fateful night in 1996, whilst his children were at Hogwarts, work or abroad, he entered the Burrow, breathless and excited. It had been a 'pleasurable' night. Until…

"Where were you, Arthur?" a dangerous-sounding voice said from the shadowy entrance to the kitchen.

As the dreaded voice of danger and death followed, Arthur stopped. This wasn't the first time he was questioned, but something told him that this would undoubtedly be the last. There was no getting away this time.

* * *

Nigel always wondered. Suspicions came to fruition in 1994 when Nigel met Ronald Weasley, and saw himself. Nigel knew, like Molly, but it couldn't be so. It just couldn't.

It occurred to him to ask Ron straight out when they met, but he never did. He thought if he just buried his head in the sand and hoped it would go away, trouble would evaporate, but alas, it was never the case. The trouble was consistent, the possibility looming over like a vulture, the currently unknown fact that Nigel's real father wasn't who he thought he was.

One fateful night in 1996 was all it took. Nigel knew his parents well, and for the past few weeks, his mother had stopped writing, and he knew it wasn't because of the war. She was clearly in a bad mood. The kind of mood explained only by lack of love between his mother and supposed father.

* * *

_Dear mummy,_

_I couldn't help but noticing a noticeable decrease of letters from home, and I met a student at Hogwarts today who looks too much like an older brother of mine to ignore. _

_My role in school is currently to annoy the heck out of, and shadow the every movement of a certain tragic hero in a foolish, vain attempt to do a nonexistent person justice. So far, I am succeeding, and effectively ruining the lives of all. _

_I have been absent lately, because of a lack of orders, and I am wondering: Why do both a certain Weasley character and myself have red hair and freckles? I have a strange feeling the answer is with you? How do I connect two seemingly unrelated facts when they might be mere coincidence? Being the creation of a couple of powerful men has its benefits. As much as being Dumbledore would have the benefits of Apparating within the Hogwarts grounds. _

It wasn't until a week had passed when the letter was sent and received. The truth… was known.

_Recently, my secret boyfriend you have no clue about was murdered brutally by a very short yet plump, angry woman. The murdered is your father. This Ron character you're speaking of is in fact your half-brother. Your real name is… Weasley. _

The truth was known.

Nigel showed the letter to Ron, who widened his eyes at the tragic news of his father's death. Hell had risen from the depths of the earth. His next summer would undoubtedly be spent with this… kid. There was only one solution… drugs. Time to be a crack-addict. He'd be withdrawn and distant throughout the year, but it had to be done. It had to.

Harry was reading over Ron's shoulder when it happened… the truth was known.

"You betrayed me, Ron!" Harry whispered, horrified.

"Harry, I swear I have nothing to do with"-

Before Ron could explain, Harry ran away, knowing full well being best friends with a half-brother of someone who begged for Harry's autograph would undoubtedly usher in a new book… of Harry's biography. He couldn't let this happen. Quite frankly, he'd rather face ten horntails and Voldemort.

_A/N: For the first time, I wrote a story that isn't completely my own. This time, it was co-written. Written and submitted by me. Proof-read by Anthony Nicolas, (my friend.) Storyline by Anthony Nicolas. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: No, I never really liked Nigel too much. That character pisses me off so much, I felt there was only one way to vent my frustration about him. That was through writing. Though admittedly, there are indeed a few characters existing only in the movies that I hate more. Maybe I'll write a story about them one day. We'll see. _


End file.
